Nowadays the parallax barrier layer is attached to the external surface of the liquid crystal display (LCD) or integrated with the color filter (CF) glass in the three-dimensional display device having a parallax barrier layer (disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. I224207) shown in FIG. 1. It is mainly provided the method and the process for integrating the parallax barrier layer with CF glass plate to form a three-dimensional display device.
FIG. 1 which is a diagram illustrating the three-dimensional display device disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. I224207 as follows. The conventional three-dimensional display device typically includes a first substrate 1 that is located at the side near the observer and is made by transparent materials; a second substrate 6 that is configured on the opposite side of the first substrate 1; a liquid crystal layer 5 that is configured between the first substrate 1 and the second substrate 6; a parallax barrier layer 2 that is directly formed on the surface of the side approaching the observer of the first substrate 1; a polarizing plate 3 that is formed on the surface of the side neighboring to the observer of the first substrate 1; and a CF glass 4.
Nowadays there are approximately two principle methods for fabricating a polarizing plate in the relevant technical field. One of the methods is disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. I224207 that the parallax barrier layer 2 and the CF glass 4 are fabricated respectively on the opposite sides of the substrate 1 at the same time (represented in FIG. 2). Therefore, there are some common problems, such as the pollution and the yield rate, during processing. The other one is that the parallax barrier layer is attached above the LCD panel and needs to extra attach the parallax barrier layer and the protecting layer to the polarizing plate.
Therefore, to overcome the drawbacks from the prior art and to meet the present needs, the Applicant dedicated in considerable experimentation and research, and finally accomplished the “polarizing plate having parallax barrier layer, method for manufacturing the same, and applying 3D display device thereof” of the present invention, which overcomes the above drawbacks. The present invention is briefly described as follows.